Névoa Vermelha
by Haru Soryu
Summary: Sakura é escalada para uma missão super secreta ao lado de Uchiha Sasuke. Seus sentimentos serão postos à prova. / SasuSaku


**Aviso:** Como vocês irão perceber, muita coisa aqui não vai condizer com os atuais acontecimentos do anime/mangá. No universo da minha fanfic, Sasuke desiste da sua vingança e está vivendo pacificamente em Konoha desde então.

* * *

**Névoa Vermelha**

Capítulo I: ANBU  


* * *

"Não!" ouvi a voz distante de Naruto. Então sorri. Ele estava torcendo por mim, afinal. Como poderia não torcer?

Uma fração de segundos se passou até que eu ouvi uma segunda voz.

"Você é muito lenta."

_Sasuke-kun._

Então uma dor aguda me açoitou, tão fina e forte que soltei um gemido, mas tentei me segurar da queda do meu próprio corpo que fora impulsionado em direção ao chão, sem sucesso. Meus cotovelos bateram na terra e eu senti os grãos de areia ralarem todas as partes da minha pele que não estavam protegidas pela roupa. Num impulso, me virei para baixo e tentei me segurar com as mãos. _Que força extraordinária_, pensei.

Ali, de barriga para baixo, sentindo o gosto metálico do meu próprio sangue a escorrer pelos meus lábios, sorri. Fiz um esforço pequeno para olhar para cima e ver a silhueta de Uchiha Sasuke, o companheiro de time mais impiedoso com quem já tive o desprazer de enfrentar. Mas eu sabia que ele só estava fazendo aquilo porque era necessário. Ou será que não? Preferi não divagar muito sobre isso, do contrário esse pensamento poderia me frustrar.

"Assim não vale." Eu falei derrotada, e então usei da pouca força que ainda me restava para me levantar. "Um genjutsu muito injusto, Sasuke-kun." e ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça, como se estivesse desprezando toda a essência do meu ser.

Fui surpreendida pelos braços de Naruto ao meu redor, me suspendendo com a força necessária para deixar o meu corpo falido de pé novamente. Cambaleante, tentei me manter ferozmente ereta, mas ele deve ter percebido que aquilo era impossível, pois colocou um dos meus braços por cima da sua nuca e me ajudou a permanecer daquela forma por mais algum tempo.

"Você não sabe lutar contra uma mulher, teme!" Naruto parecia realmente irritado com Sasuke-kun. "Você não precisava ter levado essa luta tão a sério. É só um treinamento. Ela não é sua inimiga, seu desgraçado!"

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros. "Eu não levei essa luta a sério." E em seguida fechou os olhos e suspirou, parecendo um pouco aborrecido com aquela acusação. Ele nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que aceitava levar sermão de qualquer um, muito menos de Naruto. "Se eu tivesse levado..." ele sorriu um meio sorriso típico e me fitou enquanto proferia aquelas palavras maldosas, mas bem verdadeiras. "Sakura não estaria respirando agora."

Eu achei que Naruto me soltaria para partir para cima dele, mas isso não aconteceu, porque ele estava ocupado demais procurando algum hematoma mais sério em meu corpo além daqueles míseros cortes na minha carne. Isso durou por alguns minutos e eu tentei ignorar o olhar entediado de Uchiha Sasuke enquanto o meu corpo era inspecionado.

"Chega, Naruto. Eu estou bem. Foi só um treinamento." Impaciente, finalmente lhe disse. Vi seus olhos brilharem com aquilo e em seguida ele fez um bico de desaprovação. "Mas Sakura-chan, você-"

"Chega, Naruto. Já disse!" o interrompi. Não aguentava mais permanecer mais um segundo daquela forma. "Me leve para casa, tá bom?" fiquei constrangida ao pedir por aquilo, pois estava incapacitada e não poderia mais andar.

Apenas mais alguns segundos se passaram até que ele finalmente concordou em me levar de volta para a vila. Então senti seus braços me segurarem pelas costas e pernas, ao passo que eu me aconchegava em seu peito para ser carregada. Senti o cheiro de suor que parecia vir do seu pescoço, o suor de um dia de treinamentos com o time sete.

Ouvi o canto dos pássaros se distanciarem à medida que saltamos para as árvores e começamos a percorrer o mesmo caminho que havíamos usado para chegar até aquele campo no meio da floresta. Minha bochecha roçava na roupa alaranjada de Naruto, não me deixando relaxar por completo, mas mesmo assim fechei os olhos e sorri. Aquilo era bom.

Dormi sentindo a presença de Sasuke-kun logo atrás de nós. Ele não havia dito mais nenhuma palavra desde que fui derrotada pela sua genialidade ninja.

* * *

Eram nove da noite quando despertei com a janela do meu quarto aberta, o vento frio havia deixado os meus pés descobertos extremamente gélidos. Sabia que havia sido deixada ali em meu quarto por Naruto, e que aparentemente ele não havia ido embora pela porta. Meus olhos se fecharam quando me lembrei de todos os acontecimentos do dia, a luta, a derrota, o olhar de desaprovação.

Aquela era a minha vida: apaixonada por um cara que parecia ter todos os motivos do mundo para não se importar em me matar.

Eu sei, isso soa terrível de se dizer. Para falar a verdade, não consigo afirmar com certeza se Sasuke-kun seria capaz de fazer algo assim desde que eu não o irritasse muito durante nosso tempo juntos, o que parecia ser algo fora do meu alcance. Desde sempre fui chamada de irritante, ignorada, e a cota de olhares de desaprovação que eu recebia dele estava quase no limite. Todos os dias era como se só faltasse um pouco para que Sasuke-kun perdesse a paciência – e não sei como ainda restava alguma – comigo.

Eram três anos agora desde que ele havia voltado do seu treinamento com Orochimaru. Foi aceito de novo em Konoha como se nada tivesse de fato acontecido. Não quis entender os motivos da Tsunade-sama, estava muito feliz apenas por ele estar de volta em nossas vidas, mas quando penso em tudo o que aconteceu, sei que na realidade ela estava agradecida demais por ele não ter levado aquela vingança à diante.

Sasuke-kun parece muito satisfeito e pacífico agora. Sua rotina se resume em treinar conosco, participar de missões secretas da ANBU e ultimamente ele vem dando tudo de si para ser um líder, ao que tudo indica, pois tem se esforçado bravamente para ganhar reconhecimento entre os integrantes do Esquadrão.

"Sinto muito." Foram as palavras que saíram de sua boca quando ele voltou para Konoha e me encontrou, mas ele não parecia estar nem um pouco desesperado para ser aceito por mim de novo, ou sequer perdoado, coisa que eu fiz sem pensar duas vezes, é claro. Tê-lo de volta foi algo com o qual sempre sonhei desde que ele partiu, e acredito que o mesmo se deu com Naruto. Nosso maior desejo. No entanto, não acho que Sasuke tenha se desculpado com ele do mesmo jeito que se desculpou comigo, mas isso não deve ter nenhuma importância agora, porque tudo parece normal de novo. É como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Apesar disso, sei que Sasuke-kun nunca mais seria o mesmo. Nunca saberei o que de fato aconteceu durante o tempo em que ele passou treinando com Orochimaru. Nunca vou saber o que o fez mudar de ideia e confesso que às vezes desconfio que ele nos deixará de novo, mas até agora esse pesadelo não se tornou realidade, e eu sou muito grata por isso.

Hoje quando acordei mais cedo, estava disposta a impressioná-lo no treinamento com as minhas habilidades. Isso obviamente não aconteceu. O que aconteceu ali foi uma espécie de fatalidade da qual nunca serei capaz de mudar: não sou páreo o bastante para ele e nunca serei, porque quem seria? Ele é simplesmente extraordinário. Uchiha Sasuke, o imbatível, o inalcançável. Príncipe de gelo. Impenetrável.

Essas palavras estavam ecoando em minha mente quando ouvi alguém jogar pedras na janela do meu quarto. Quem poderia fazer algo tão clichê a essa hora da noite?

Levantei e fui rumo ao parapeito, me apoiando ali. Sorri quando vi Tenten e Hinata me olhando lá de baixo. "Acordamos a donzela?" Tenten perguntou e riu estrondosamente, mas Hinata apenas se manteve quieta, apesar de claramente feliz em me ver. Tenho certeza que ela estava preocupada com o meu sono interrompido, pois fez uma cara de alívio quando eu disse que já estava acordada quando elas chegaram.

"Vamos beber um pouco? Os meninos estão em um barzinho bem perto do Ichiraku. Faz tempo que não saímos todos juntos para conversar." Tenten fez um sinal de paz com os dedos e colocou a língua para fora, sorrindo em seguida. "Acho que Sasuke está lá." Ela abriu os olhos e levou uma das mãos para a cintura, me encarando como se soubesse de todos os meus segredos.

"Você é bastante esperta." Eu berrei lá de cima, um tanto irônica. "Um pouco cara de pau, mas esperta. Espera aí que eu já vou descer!"

Fiz o meu cabelo rapidamente, escovei os dentes, passei batom e parei em frente ao espelho. Eu continuava muito feia, ainda meio acabada pela batalha de hoje, e para completar tinha olheiras imensas, tão terríveis como as minhas unhas quebradas e mal feitas. Uma kunoichi não tinha tempo para pensar nessas futilidades, mas eu ainda me importava com o pouco de beleza que pelo menos eu achava que restava em mim.

"Todos esses anos treinando e me tornando uma pessoa mais habilidosa fizeram de mim uma ninja melhor, mas muito menos feminina." Eu disse para mim mesma enquanto vestia o meu vestido preferido, um de cor rosa bebê floral sem muitos adornos. Achei melhor prender o cabelo num coque, deixando apenas a minha franja caída sobre o rosto, e me dirigi para fora de casa pela porta. Elas estavam a minha espera, carismáticas e delicadas, tão parecidas comigo em vários aspectos. Eu gostava de Hinata porque ela sabia ser compreensiva como ninguém, e de Tenten porque tinha uma personalidade mais forte do que a minha, e várias vezes nos pegamos pensando e dizendo as mesmas coisas, como se fôssemos uma só. Uma amizade assim é sempre muito mais calorosa.

"Você está um trapo!" Tenten falou aquilo alto demais, arrancando algumas gargalhadas minhas.

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata tentou repreendê-la, mas não conseguia intimidar nem mesmo uma mosca.

"Está tudo bem, Hinata." Eu disse, pois eu estava um trapo mesmo. "Bom, vocês podem agradecer ao garanhão de Konoha por isso. Hoje tive o prazer de lutar com ele e, bem, é isso o que acontece quando enfrentamos Uchiha Sasuke, não é mesmo?"

Hinata não falou nada, mas pareceu realmente comovida por aquela situação. Tenten tentou disfarçar o descontentamento com a informação, mas logo sorriu e nos abraçou, seguindo em direção ao Ichiraku enquanto tagarelava sobre como ela e o Neji estavam bem e em como um dia Hinata seria a madrinha de seus filhos. Eu apenas ria e concordava com aquele sonho, mas não estava nem um pouco interessada nos planos de casório dela e do Hyuuga.

Quando chegamos no Ichiraku já eram quase dez e todos ainda estavam lá: Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru e Neji. E eu não fiquei surpresa quando não encontrei Sasuke-kun ali.

* * *

Já faziam três semanas que eu não o via. Uma missão super secreta da ANBU surgiu e Sasuke precisou deixar a Vila junto de mais vinte e cinco ninjas. Ele foi como líder, é claro. Não se despediu de mim. Eu não sentia a falta dele porque não há muito do que sentir, visto que nós quase nunca conversamos, mesmo quando passamos o dia juntos. Mas eu senti falta de olhar para aquele rosto perfeito, e cheguei até a sentir um pouco de saudades do seu mau humor rotineiro.

Os dias estavam se passando sem quase nenhuma perspectiva, até que finalmente decidi visitar o escritório da Hokage. Queria saber porque diabos Sasuke-kun estava demorando tanto para voltar à Konoha – eu não queria admitir, na realidade, que bem no fundo da minha consciência aquilo poderia ser ele, outra vez, desertando a vila e o meu coração. Pensar nisso doeu como uma kunai atravessando o meu peito. Talvez eu ainda não tivesse superado o que aconteceu totalmente.

"Sakura, pare de se meter nos assuntos políticos da vila." Tsunade me disse num tom aborrecido assim que ficou ciente da minha aflição. "Nós temos problemas maiores do que a sua paixonite pelo Uchiha." As palavras dela soaram realmente insensíveis para mim. Me senti totalmente ridícula. Se fosse eu no lugar de Sasuke, a certeza que eu tenho é a de que ele não estaria indagando a Hokage agora sobre o meu desaparecimento de quase um mês. Entretanto, eu ainda estava ali, pois sentia um misto de medo e saudade que me sufocavam e davam um nó no meu estômago.

Eu estremeci e quase deixei que meus olhos lacrimejassem, mas fui forte e prolonguei o discurso.

"Tsunade-sama, eu estou com medo." finalmente desabafei. "E se ele nos abandonar de novo?"

A Hokage levantou os olhos dos papéis que folheava freneticamente e me encarou. Senti a sua fúria porque ela estava franzindo as sobrancelhas, e Tsunade-sama sempre as franzia quando tinha algo arrogante para dizer a alguém.

"Isso não é da minha conta!" ela esbravejou. "Volte para o hospital, faça o seu trabalho. Sasuke irá voltar, todos nós sabemos disso e você também sabe!"

Eu ouvi aquelas últimas palavras sem pestanejar e dei um passo para trás, suspirando apreensiva, todo aquele turbilhão de pensamentos açoitando o meu corpo, os meus sentidos e o meu humor. Talvez eu tivesse ido lá apenas para que ela me convencesse de que ele logo estaria de volta. Talvez eu só precisasse de alguém para me dizer isso e retirar um pouco dessa angústia de mim.

"E Sakura..." ela chamou novamente. "Eu não tenho tempo para ouvir os seus problemas. Tenho assuntos mais importantes com os quais preciso lidar diariamente. Você estaria ajudando mais se pelo menos não saísse do hospital."

Eu assenti com a cabeça e me retirei.

* * *

Eu estava de plantão à meia-noite no hospital de Konoha quando alguns ninjas da ANBU entraram com ferimentos de batalha e logo foram socorridos por eu e mais alguns médicos-nin que ali se encontravam de plantão também. Sasuke-kun não estava entre eles. Fiquei sabendo mais tarde que ele já estava na vila e que se encontrava inteiro, mas eu não tinha ideia do que ele poderia estar fazendo agora.

_Talvez descansando_, pensei. Chegar de uma missão de semanas, ainda mais da ANBU, pode exigir uma boa noite de descanso ou alguma folga.

No dia seguinte, andando pelo pátio do hospital no meu tempo livre, vi que alguns ninjas do Esquadrão ANBU já estavam indo embora. Pensei comigo mesma que talvez a batalha não tivesse sido tão séria, mas fui surpreendida pela conversa de algumas enfermeiras que estavam ali por perto cochichando sobre a morte de uma ninja médica que fazia parte daquela missão.

Então ouvi alguém chamar o meu nome e quando olhei em direção daquela voz vi que era Hyuuga Neji. Ele se aproximou de mim e me cumprimentou, tinha um semblante bastante cansado, pois estava entre os ninjas feridos da ANBU que voltaram na noite passada, mas não havia se machucado o bastante para passar a noite no hospital. No entanto, ele havia voltado e eu não entendia o porquê até que ele se pronunciou primeiro.

"Tsunade-sama está a sua espera, ela precisa tratar de alguns assuntos ligeiros com você." Ele me disse com um tom sério em sua voz. O que quer que fosse parecia ser de importância, visto que ele não faz o tipo mensageiro.

Agradeci e me dirigi para os aposentos da Hokage-sama. Não pude evitar a curiosidade que me acometeu, então apressei o passo.

Quando cheguei e adentrei em seu escritório, um pouco desleixada e menos despreocupada em comparação à ultima vez que estive ali, me deparei com uma Tsunade pensativa e um Sasuke-kun que me fitava seriamente enquanto permanecia de pé ao lado da mesa da Hokage. Eu estremeci. Fazia semanas que não nos víamos, afinal.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." eu sussurrei o seu nome e o observei por inteiro, procurando por qualquer ferimento em seu corpo que mal estava exposto, pois ele vestia o fardamento da ANBU. Ele não parecia ter sequer um arranhão.

"Sakura, preciso que você faça um trabalho para mim." Tsunade-sama começou a falar antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, então parei de encarar Sasuke com um pouco de hesitação e a olhei esperando que me explicasse o porquê de eu estar naquela sala com eles dois. "Você deve ter ficado sabendo que perdemos uma ninja médica que fazia parte do Esquadrão nas últimas semanas."

Eu acenei com a cabeça positivamente.

"A partir de hoje você fará parte da ANBU como ninja médica da equipe." Ela foi direta ao ponto, me surpreendendo. Sacudi a cabeça como se estivesse despertando de um transe momentâneo. Como assim? Olhei para o Uchiha para ver se ele estava de acordo com aquelas palavras, mas ele parecia já ciente do caso. Constatei então que aquela novidade só era novidade para mim.

"Por que eu?" eu perguntei, meio incerta. Sasuke-kun permanecia calado enquanto me observava, sem nem mesmo mover um músculo ou então piscar os olhos.

"Você é uma das médicas-nin mais habilidosas da vila." Eu corei com aquela constatação vinda da minha mestra. Estou e sempre fui muito acostumada com elogios, mas não na frente dele. "Eu preciso que você entre para a ANBU e conclua a missão que eles não conseguiram dessa vez." Meus olhos se moviam sem parar entre Tsunade-sama e Uchiha Sasuke, como se esperando que aquilo fosse alguma peça ou coisa do tipo, mas não era.

Acenei com a cabeça de novo, assentindo daquela vez, ainda que por dentro eu não estivesse processando muito bem aquela informação.

Ir para a ANBU significava abandonar o hospital, abandonar as crianças que eu cuidava e pelas quais havia desenvolvido uma espécie de laço com suas famílias e suas condições de saúde. Por outro lado, entrar para a ANBU significaria me tornar uma kunoichi mais séria e respeitada, visto que é um grupo de grande porte intelectual, o qual Konoha só escolhe os melhores shinobis para que façam parte de missões de ranking alto e por diversas razões mais perigosas do que as que normalmente tentávamos completar como time sete.

"Quando posso começar?" eu perguntei e Tsunade-sama sorriu. Pude ver em sua reação que ela já esperava que eu fosse fazer aquele tipo de serviço.

"Entrar para a ANBU será uma grande experiência para você e te ajudará a crescer bastante como ninja, Sakura." Ela disse, por último. "Está dispensada."

Eu olhei mais uma vez para Sasuke, que só havia se movido para me acompanhar até a porta e então ele também se retirou do cômodo. Antes que eu pudesse me distanciar mais um pouco, logo após a porta ser fechada atrás de nós, senti a sua mão se prender em meu pulso e então virei para trás, um pouco assustada e fragilizada por aquela aproximação repentina.

Ele me encarou por algum tempo, enquanto o seu toque provocava algumas sensações calorosas em meu peito. Eu tinha um tremenda vergonha dele, mas tentava não transparecer aquilo quando estávamos juntos. Era imprescindível que o efeito que ele exercia sobre mim me fazia corar todo o tempo, e com aquela aproximação não foi diferente. Sasuke-kun manteve-se sério enquanto me segurava, até que finalmente parou de analisar o meu rosto.

"Isso não é uma brincadeira." Ele me alertou com palavras duras, mantendo uma pose autoritária assim que soltou o meu braço. "Não fique no meu caminho."

Aquilo soava mais ameaçador do que um simples aviso, e eu pude sentir isso só pela forma como aqueles orbes escuros me encaravam, sempre tão rudes e aparentemente sem qualquer emoção.

O que ele disse não havia me pego de surpresa, então fiz que sim com a cabeça e sorri.

"Sei que não sou boa o bastante para a ANBU, Sasuke-kun." As palavras saíram sem que eu pudesse pensar melhor antes. Ele então me olhou um tanto surpreso, mas não o bastante para mudar aquela expressão impassível. "Para ser sincera, ainda não sei por que estou sendo escalada para um Esquadrão no qual só pessoas do seu porte participam."

Então eu parei de sorrir ao constatar que minhas mãos suavam, muito provavelmente pelo nervosismo que eu estava sentindo por dizer tudo aquilo tão diretamente para ele, o tipo de coisa que raramente acontecia.

"Eu darei o meu melhor." falei, enfim. "E espero não causar nenhum problema para você e para os meus novos parceiros." O semblante de Sasuke voltou ao normal após eu dizer tudo aquilo, e ele permaneceu calado, talvez estivesse um pouco intimidado, mas não agiu como alguém arrependido pelas palavras duras que há pouco havia proferido para mim. "Eu não vou te decepcionar." E eu sorri de novo, tocando-o no ombro, algo que eu jamais achei que fosse capaz de fazer com os meus joelhos tremendo tanto.

Então saí andando pelo corredor, apressada em me distanciar, ao mesmo tempo em que queria tê-lo por perto por mais tempo, deixando-o lá sozinho com a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre. Não sei o que ele estava pensando, é sempre impossível tentar deduzir, mas eu estava decidida a não desapontá-lo mais.

Eu havia sido chamada para uma missão da ANBU e nada poderia mudar isso.

Ao anoitecer, indo para casa, vi Neji e Tenten num banco da praça. Ela parecia chateada, e ele meio entediado, mas no fim acabaram se abraçando, o que me fez sorrir.

Dormi aquela noite e sonhei que Sasuke-kun estava sentado naquele mesmo banco da praça, e nos seus olhos pude ver o Sharingan, vermelho como a névoa que o cercava. Eu me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado sem dizer uma palavra, e ele também não falou comigo. Permanecemos assim por algum tempo até que eu segurei a sua mão.

"Sei que você não vai me decepcionar, Sakura."

* * *

_Eu darei o meu melhor._

* * *

**N/A: **De volta para o FFnet e de volta para o fandom! Depois de tanto tempo eu me pergunto: será que ainda sei fazer isso? Btw, esse site tá todo diferente! Credo!

Quero agradecer pelo imenso apoio que eu recebi, mesmo quando deletei todas as histórias dessa conta. Receber tantas PM's de vocês foi uma das coisas que mais me motivaram a voltar para esse mundo. :)

Estou começando esse novo projeto e espero continuar pondo ele em prática. Deixem uma review para me motivar mais um pouquinho, hein? Afinal, não sei se vocês ainda estão aí! Espero de verdade que ainda estejam. s2


End file.
